Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to a damper assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable damper for use with a vehicle suspension.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a dampening component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, like helical springs are used with some type of viscous fluid-based dampening mechanism and the two are mounted functionally in parallel. In some instances, a spring may comprise pressurized gas and features of the damper or spring are user-adjustable, such as by adjusting the air pressure in a gas spring. A damper may be constructed by placing a damping piston in a fluid-filled cylinder (e.g., liquid such as oil). As the damping piston is moved in the cylinder, fluid is compressed and passes from one side of the piston to the other side. Often, the piston includes vents there through which may be covered by shim stacks to provide for different operational characteristics in compression or extension.
Conventional damping components provide a constant damping rate during compression or extension through the entire length of the stroke. Other conventional damping components provide mechanisms for varying the damping rate. Further, in the world of bicycles, damping components are most prevalently mechanical. As various types of recreational and sporting vehicles continue to become more technologically advanced, what is needed in the art are improved techniques for varying the damping rate.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.